Firestar's Prophecy
by Leafpool33
Summary: Firestar receives a dream from Starclan about a fire that could devastate Thunderclan.
1. Chapter 1

Firestar peered across the burning field. The heat was very intense, but he had to save his clan. Suddenly, he heard cats yowling in pain and terror. _The fire could not have reached camp so quickly. This is impossible, _Firestar thought. Bramblepaw appeared out of the distance. "FIRESTAR!" he shrieked in pain. Then all was quiet. _It's all over, because of me,_ Firestar thought. Spottedleaf walked towards him. _Fire will destroy and harm. Water will overpower fire. _

Firestar woke from his dream with a start. It was raining heavily and the temperature had dropped greatly. He paced around the camp to make sure none of the dream was true. Sandstorm approached him suspiciously from the warrior's den. "Firestar, you were making so much noise during the night that you scared all the prey from here to the Twoleg place. What startled you so much?" Firestar gazed at the ground, not sure if he should tell Sandstorm about his dream. He decided to keep silent. "Are you okay, Firestar?" Sandstorm asked in a gentler tone. "I'm fine, Sandstorm," Firestar mumbled. Then, he made his way back to the Cinderpelt's den to tell her about the dream.

Before reaching his den, Whitestorm catched up with him. "Firestar, should I lead a few patrols to the Shadowclan border? It appears our suspicions of invading Shadowclan were correct." Firestar agreed to this by telling Whitestorm to arrange three patrols of four cats.

Firestar entered the den and immediately began,"Cinderpelt, I have something I must tell you about. I think I have a dream from Starclan. I was on top of the ravine and the camp was on fire. Bramblepaw shrieked-"

"Firestar, I don't mean to interrupt but you are going too fast. Slow down and tell me your dream again." Cinderpelt said calmly.

"Okay, well, I was on the ravine by the camp and the camp was on fire. I saw warriors being hurt and Bramblepaw yell for me, but I couldn't move to save them," Firestar retold his dream.

"Oh," Cinderpelt gasped.

"What is it, Cinderpelt?"

"I had the same exact dream last night!"


	2. Chapter 2

Leafpaw sat at the edge of the shimmering pool, looking at the reflection of her and the trees behind her. She was day-dreaming of the prophecy that she had heard rumors about. Some young warriors had apparently eavesdropped on Cinderpelt's and Firestar's conversation. By now, word of the new prophecy had been all over camp. The apprentices, warriors, queens, even the elders were talking about it. It was not long ago that Squirrelpaw had demanded more information on the prophecy. Leafpaw had run to the sparse forest, to escape the chaos. She felt her eyelids become heavy as she gazed into the pond. _It wouldn't matter if I took a short doze, would it? None of the warriors are sick or injured, _Leafpaw thought. She made a small bed of some dried grass that she found in the forest. Now, she plopped herself down and began a deep, deep sleep.

"What are you doing here!?" an icy voice filled her ears. "What tribe are you from?" the voice demanded. Leafpaw opened her eyes to see a dark brown figure hover over her. "Brambleclaw? Is that you?" Leafpaw whispered, still not fully awake. "I am not your Brambleclaw. I am Clay from the Tribe of the Sparse Forest. Who are you?" Clay said sharply. "I a-am …." Leafpaw stuttered with fear. "Go on," Clay said gently, "I will not hurt you." "I am….Leafpaw." Leafpaw said, slowly. "Hmph. What type of name is that?" Before giving Leafpaw a chance to answer, he began again. "Well, anyhow, you are a trespasser and I need to take you to our leader. Follow me if you don't want to get hurt!" Leafpaw stared at Clay, and then behind her. _How could I have crossed the border into….tribe land?! _she wondered. "Hello? Get up and follow," Clay added harshly, "Now!" Leafpaw staggered up and thought about any possible ways to escape. Her only chance would be now. _But, Clay is a full-grown, muscular, cat. He will just catch me, as if I were a mouse, _Leafpaw thought. Leafpaw began walking, farther into the Tribe's land.

"Cinderpelt? Where is Leafpaw?" Firestar said, worry in his voice. "Firestar? Is that you?" Cinderpelt called from inside her den. "Yes, of course. I am very worried, Cinderpelt. Do you have any idea where she is?" Cinderpelt's grey head popped out of the medicine cat's den. "Hmm….I think she told me…." Cinderpelt paused. _I don't remember Leafpaw talking to me at all today, except to ask me if I wanted fresh kill, _Cinderpelt thought. "I d-don't ….think she said anything…." Cinderpelt faltered. "Then, there are only two things to do: pray to Starclan she is alright and send a search party." With that, Firestar turned to the warriors' den to form a search team.

"Graystripe, make a search team for Leafpaw. She has gone missing." Firestar whispered to Graystripe. "Okay, I will lead and take-" "I want to come!" Squirrelpaw jumped out of her den, interrupting Graystripe. "Squirrelpaw, it just isn't safe for us to take apprentices. We need full grow warriors who can fight off other animals, cats included," Firestar stated. "Well, then. Who else are you going to take? I bet I would be better than them," Squirrelpaw declared. Then, she marched back to the apprentices' den. "Okay, I will take Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Cloudtail," Graystripe decided. "Come on. Lets get this job done with and rescue Leafpaw." Firestar padded to his den. _Fire will destroy and harm, but water will overpower fire, _a voice repeat over and over in Firestar's head. The more he thought about it, the worse it got. _Starclan, please tell me what this means! _


End file.
